Antagonia
by Tilim
Summary: É um longo, longo caminho para seguir. Para onde vou, eu não sei. Eu só estou seguindo a estrada, caminhando sob o sol. - Resposta ao Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê -.


**Resposta ao Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê.**

**Beta-reader:**_ Tifa Lockhart Valentine_

* * *

><p><strong>ANTAGONIA<strong>

**I wonder what it's like to be loved by you,  
>I wonder what is like to be home<strong>  
><em>Eu imagino o que é ser amada por você,<br>Eu imagino o que é estar em casa_

Hyuuga Neji nasceu no dia 3 de julho.

Ele tinha uma família, uma casa e um sobrenome.

Ele tinha cabelos castanhos muito escuros, uma expressão que endureceu com os anos e membros longos.

Ele tinha um bolo de nozes para comemorar seu aniversário ano após ano.

E ele tinha olhos perolados, um tom cristalino de branco, o que gerava certa confusão quando visto pela primeira vez. Síndrome de Ocupação Ocular ou falsa cegueira. Uma anomalia da íris pouco preocupante, congênita e muito antiga dentro dos membros da família Hyuuga que apenas em raras ocasiões da história tinham se casado e tido filhos com pessoas de fora de seu círculo.

Para Neji, um menino que cresceu tendo tudo, seus olhos brancos eram um agravante de sua beleza.

E essa era toda a realidade que Hyuuga Neji sempre conheceu.

* * *

><p><strong>And I don't walk when there're stones in my shoes,<br>All I know that in time I'll be fine  
><strong>_E eu não caminho quando há pedras nos meus sapatos,  
>Tudo o que sei é que ficarei bem com o tempo<em>

Hinata nasceu no dia 27 de dezembro.

Ou era isso o que Kurenai-sensei, a sua tutora no orfanato em que fora deixada, dizia a ela, uma vez que fora nesse dia que eles encontraram Hinata numa lata de lixo perto do Hospital Geral de Tóquio.

A parte sobre ser encontrada numa lata de lixo foi omitida.

Ela não tinha família, nem casa e nem sobrenome.

Ela tinha cabelos tão pretos que chegavam a ter tons de azul e roxo, uma expressão amável no rostinho redondo e membros finos.

Ela tinha um bolinho de chocolate para comemorar seu aniversário ano após ano.

E ela tinha olhos perolados, um tom cristalino de branco, o que gerava certa confusão quando visto pela primeira vez. Síndrome de Ocupação Ocular ou falsa cegueira. Uma anomalia da íris pouco preocupante que ninguém fazia realmente uma boa idéia do que era ou de onde vinha. Quando encontrada ainda bebê, os testes básicos de visão foram feitos e Hinata nunca apresentou nenhuma dificuldade ocular.

Para Hinata, uma menina que cresceu tendo nada, seus olhos brancos eram seus maiores tesouros e seus piores pesadelos.

E essa era toda a realidade que a Garota-Sem-Sobrenome Hinata sempre conheceu.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what it's like to fly so high,<br>Or to breath under the sea  
><strong>_Eu imagino como seria voar tão alto,  
>Ou respirar debaixo do oceano<em>

**Declaração**

- É só entregar, Ino, ele não vai te morder! – ralhou Karin quando Ino hesitou pela terceira vez antes de entrar na sala de aula vazia, exceto por Hyuuga Neji sentado numa das carteiras bem no meio da sala.

- Não é tão fácil assim, Karin-baka!

A loira suspirou. Respirou fundo e tentou acalmar seu coração. Devia estar louca, só podia ser. Iria entregar uma carta declarando-se para Hyuuga Neji, um dos caras mais lindos e legais de todo colegial.

Mas a questão que a deixava apreensiva não era essa. Não, nem de longe.

A questão era que ele nunca aceitara a declaração de ninguém!

Sakura e Karin viviam dizendo a ela, depois que ela contou que gostava do moreno Hyuuga, que ele nunca aceitara nenhuma das outras meninas sem-graça do colégio porque devia ter alguém que ele gostava e que esse alguém era justamente Yamanaka Ino, porque Sakura perguntara a Sasuke e ele dissera que Neji já tinha dito alguma coisa sobre Ino algumas vezes e Karin jurava que o via olhando para ela durante as aulas, especialmente quando ela mexia o cabelo.

E por essas palavras das amigas que Ino decidiu dar um passo firme para dentro da sala de aula sob o sol poente entrando pelas janelas abertas e fechar a porta com um estampido para chamar a atenção de Neji que se virou, desviando o olhar de sua leitura, e cravou nela os olhos perolados tão fundo que Ino só pode defini-los como longos pregos de ferro.

- Esqueceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Neji. Fora ele, que detestava voltar para casa, muito pouco alunos ficavam na escola depois do horário. E normalmente somente até seus treinos acabarem.

- Não! Quero dizer, sim... Eu... – Ino estava nervosa. Logo ela, tão autoconfiante, tão certa de si mesma. Mas não podia evitar. Os olhos dele, aqueles olhos lindos faziam com que ela ficasse tonta – Eu preciso falar com você.

O Hyuuga não respondeu. Fechou o livro e levantou-se da cadeira demonstrando, como mandava sua refinada educação, que ele lhe daria total atenção já que ela precisava falar com ele. A loira tinha as mãos cruzadas nas costas, a carta amassada. Calculou que àquela altura podia simplesmente dizer a ele, tornando a carta algo inútil, uma vez que ele se encontrava a sua frente, todo ouvidos.

- É que... Já faz algum tempo... – ela perdeu o ar. Olhava para seus sapatos, suas sapatilhas brancas da escola. Mordeu os lábios com força e decidiu parar de enrolar. Seu coração batia rápido de adrenalina e isso lhe deu coragem para levantar a cabeça de súbito e ver os olhos claros e sérios iluminados pelo sol da tarde.

Ele estava tão lindo que quase chegada a doer.

- Eu gosto de você, Hyuuga-senpai. Já faz algum tempo, desde que você me ajudou com a prova de inglês, que eu gosto de você, gosto muito! – ela finalmente pôs pra fora sem conseguir desviar suas safiras do olhar dele – E eu queria que você aceitasse meus sentimentos.

A sala ficou em completo silêncio por um minuto inteiro antes de qualquer um dos dois se mover. As costas de Ino a loira sabia que Sakura e Karin estavam atrás da porta dos fundos, esperando tão ansiosas quanto ela pela resposta que Neji iria lhe dar. Ele já estava lá, estático, por bastante tempo.

- Você... Não precisa responder nada hoje, Hyuuga-senpai.

- Não, – ele começou, pegando o livro de sobre a mesa e a bolsa com seu material do suporte lateral da carteira e pendurando no ombro – Eu posso responder hoje. – Neji abaixou-se e fez uma mesura que dobrou seu corpo poucos graus para frente, alguns fios do longo cabelo prenderam-se nos seus ombros – Sinto muito, mas eu não posso aceitar seus sentimentos. Você é bonita, Yamanaka-san, e simpática, mas eu não gosto de você e não quero namorar ninguém no momento. – as palavras dele eram tão simples, tão fáceis de entender que Ino só conseguia pensar que era por isso que elas machucavam tanto. Começou a derramar lágrimas sem perceber. Seu coração acelerado pela adrenalina continuava a bater muito rápido, mas por outro motivo agora – Obrigado pelos seus sentimentos, mas você deveria dá-los a alguém que possa retribuir.

Neji fez uma nova reverência, essa um pouco mais profunda, e retirou-se da sala sem nem baixar o olhar para Sakura e Karin que correram até Ino.

Hyuuga Neji já havia rejeitado inúmeras meninas do seu colégio e de fora que vinham lhe fazer confissões. Ele era o herdeiro Hyuuga, sinceramente não tinha tempo e nem paciência para essas garotas tolas.

Hyuuga Neji era detentor de uma frieza invejável.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes,<br>But I'll be ok if you come along with me**_  
>Eu imagino se um dia serei boa com despedidas,<br>Mas ficarei bem se você vier comigo_

**Despedida**

- Hinata-chan, para de chorar!

- De-desculpe, Naruto-kun, e-eu…

Naruto suspirou. Já tinha sido difícil se despedir de todas as tutoras, de todos os funcionários, de Iruka-sensei, das crianças, mas com nenhum deles fora tão difícil como estava sendo se despedir de Hinata.

Aos dezoito anos, depois de terminados os estudos obrigatórios, todos aqueles que não foram adotados tinham que deixar o orfanato e arranjar um emprego. E Naruto conseguira um ótimo emprego poucos meses antes de outubro, quando completaria sua maioridade. O problema desse emprego é que ele obrigava Uzumaki Naruto ir para Milão por seis meses para treinar.

Hinata e Naruto eram os dois remanescentes mais velhos do orfanato, eram como irmãos, tinham sido encontrados quase na mesma época e crescido juntos. Dentro do orfanato, o loiro era seu amigo mais próximo. Ele tinha sido o primeiro a elogiar seus horrendos olhos pálidos. Ou ao menos fora o primeiro a fazê-lo de forma que Hinata pudesse sentir a sinceridade em suas palavras. E deixa-lo ir assim, para tão longe e de forma tão abrupta, era difícil.

- Quando eu voltar você já não vai estar mais aqui também, 'ttebayo! Seja forte e aguente, eu volto pra você! – Naruto pousou a mão sobre a cabeça de Hinata e fez um carinho nos cabelos lisos. Ela tentou secar as lágrimas e olhou para ele que lhe deu um sorriso enorme – Não será difícil encontrar seus olhos.

- Promete?

- Prometo – ele enlaçou o dedo mínimo dela que lhe sorriu de volta – Cuide bem das crianças e não deixe as pessoas te intimidarem demais, Hinata-chan!

Sem-Sobrenome Hinata já vira inúmeras pessoas indo embora de sua vida. Algumas pessoas mais importantes do que outras: Tsunade-baa-chan, a fundadora do orfanato que morrera há dois anos, crianças que eram adotadas, tutoras que iam e vinham. Já vira tantas pessoas partindo que devia estar acostumada. Não estava. Como se acostumar com despedidas? A cada uma delas parecia que ficava cada vez mais difícil dizer adeus.

Sem-Sobrenome Hinata era dona de uma sensibilidade agoniante.

* * *

><p><strong>It's such a long way to go,<br>Where I'm going I don't know**_  
>É um longo, longo caminho para seguir,<br>Para onde vou, eu não sei_

**Caminho**

Ir para a escola todos os dias, das oito as três.

Aula de piano as segundas e quintas.

Aula de hipismo as terças.

Aula de tênis as quartas.

Aula de kendô as sextas.

Aula de inglês todos os dias durante uma hora.

Aula de chinês e alemão aos sábados.

Natação e tênis aos domingos.

Hyuuga Neji, com apenas doze anos, já tinha uma agenda cheia de compromissos que garantiriam seu futuro. Ou ao menos era isso que seu pai e seu tio insistiam em falar.

Por seu status social elevado, ele tinha o direito e o dever de saber se portar entre a alta sociedade com inteligência e elegância. Tudo ao mais completo modo europeu de viver. Nunca passara um verão de sua vida no Japão, todos eles gastos com visitas a países da Europa para aprender costumes e idiomas.

Terminou o dever de casa que deveria levar para a escola no dia seguinte e arrumou suas coisas. Não demorariam a chamá-lo para jantar, então achou melhor se apressar e ir tomar banho logo.

Os Hyuuga tinham uma longa história de homens fortes e soberanos, aqueles que nascem com a veia da liderança e do sucesso, e seu pai e seu tio – estes presidentes de uma seguradora de museus, o atual ramo da família, que já fora, na época do império, guarda pessoal do Imperador – faziam questão que Neji crescesse para sucedê-los.

O pequeno Hyuuga, bem criado como fora, portanto seguia-lhes os passos. Estudava, se dedicava, não tinha em mente nenhuma outra coisa além de fazer sempre o seu melhor para ser um homem digno de suceder a empresa, como queriam seus protetores. Não tinha ambições pessoais, não tinha sonhos, não tinha almejos, não tinha escolhas. Vazio, ia seguindo o caminho que lhe fora traçado desde o berço. Pisando sobre pegadas marcadas no cimento há muito tempo.

Hyuuga Neji tinha uma agenda cheia, um caminho completamente traçado para seguir, um futuro.

Hyuuga Neji ainda não sabia qual era a direção de seu caminho.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just following the road,<br>Through a walk in the sun  
><strong>_Eu só estou seguindo a estrada,  
>Caminhando sob o sol<em>

**Atitude**

- Obrigado pelo trabalho duro, Hinata-chan!

- Sim, obrigada – ela fez uma pequena mesura e pegou o dinheiro com o pagamento do mês de seu trabalho de meio período numa loja de conveniência local. Normalmente trabalhava nos turnos da noite, mas fizera o favor de substituir uma das vendedoras que teve que acompanhar a mãe urgentemente ao hospital.

Estava cansada, terrivelmente cansada. Tinha acordado com o telefone tocando; era Moegi pedindo que ela lhe substituísse no turno daquela tarde. Justo em seu dia de folga, depois de ter ficado no turno da noite no dia anterior e de ter trabalhado na floricultura como uma louca na terça-feira passada, uma vez que era Dia de São Valentin. Mas Hinata não reclamou. Pulou da cama, lavou o rosto, tomou uma latinha de vitamina e energético da loja de conveniência em que trabalhava e cumpriu seu turno.

Deixou a loja já pensando nas coisas que precisava pagar com o dinheiro recebido naquele dia. O aluguel de seu apartamento – deixara o orfanato há pouco mais de um ano –, contas de água, luz, gás, precisava comprar alguns legumes e peixe no mercado o quanto antes e pelo menos um casaco novo, já que não demoraria a chegar o inverno. Poderia continuar usando o casaco velho e puído que tinha, mas descobrira a pouco que algumas traças fizeram o fazer de abrir-lhe um buraco bem no meio das costas.

Suspirou.

Dinheiro é uma coisa perigosa.

Sentiu sua barriga roncar e procurou com os olhos algum lugar em que pudesse comer, já que não tinha nada lhe esperando em casa a não ser uma geladeira vazia.

Guiou-se para uma pequena barraca de _takoyaki_ e sorriu imensamente quando seu estômago revirou-se de alegria. Adorava o tempero daqueles bolinhos, além de serem quentes para o outono e baratos para seus bolsos. Comprou uma dúzia e foi sentar-se num dos bancos da praça ali perto.

- Com licença – pediu ao mendigo que estava sentado no banco calmamente lendo um jornal. O homem da barraquinha de _takoyaki _viu o gesto da moça e torceu o nariz antes de balançar a cabeça em desaprovação – Posso me sentar aqui?

O mendigo parou a leitura do seu jornal e olhou para Hinata tão profundamente que a morena corou e imaginou por um segundo se o espanto dele era por seu pedido ou pelo ocasional susto que todas as pessoas tomavam quando viam seus olhos pela primeira vez. Ele fez um sinal de afirmação com a cabeça e ela se sentou com um agradecimento e um sorriso. Colocou a bolsa ao seu lado e virou-se para o mendigo de novo, estendendo-lhe o prato de _takoyaki_s com ambas as mãos.

- Por favor, pode se servir de alguns.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas fazendo inúmeras reverências curtas sob o olhar divertido da moça devido ao desconcerto daquele senhor, ele pegou o palito e serviu-se de um dos bolinhos. Quase sem ter engolido aquele, serviu-se de outro. A moça continuou sorrindo, os olhos perolados tão apertados que chegavam a fechar. Colocou o prato sobre o banco e serviu-se ela mesma de um olhando para as pessoas passando mais a frente.

Um longo tempo se passou antes que qualquer um dos dois dissesse alguma coisa.

- Eu conheci uma pessoa com os mesmos olhos que os seus uma vez – a voz do senhor chamou a atenção de Hinata mais do que sua fala. Sendo o Japão um lugar em que a maioria massiva da população tinha olhos e cabelos escuros, ela acreditava ser impossível encontrar olhos como os dela, por isso ouviu com atenção as palavras dele, mas o mendigo disse apenas pouco mais: - Mas os olhos daquela pessoa não tinham nem uma gota do calor que os seus olhos possuem.

Ao fim dessas palavras e percebendo que ele não falaria mais, Hinata pediu que ele lhe contasse sua história. E ele contou. Não era algo bonito, não era algo honrado. Envolvia muita tristeza, abandono e morte. É uma história que não será repetida. Quando ele terminou, Sem-Sobrenome Hinata estava chorando em silêncio. Ainda em silêncio ela aproximou-se do mendigo sujo e mal-cheiroso no outro extremo do banco e agarrou-lhe as mãos calejadas com as suas pequenas e muito brancas. Apertou-as.

- P-por favor… - ela pediu com dificuldade em falar devido à voz embargada – Por favor… De-deixe-me ajuda-lo.

- O quê?

- Por favor!

- Que tipo de santa é você, mocinha?

- Não, nenhuma – ela respondeu sem perceber o sarcasmo na voz dele – Eu apenas sei que o senhor sofre e isso dói. Eu não posso fazer muito, mas eu posso fazer _alguma coisa_.

Ele não respondeu. Desvencilhou suas mãos rotas das dela e levantou-se. Hinata pensou que ele iria embora quando os sapatos furados nas pontas, com as solas se desprendendo se afastaram alguns passos, mas a cena que viu quando levantou a cabeça foi algo bem diferente e com significados bem mais profundos.

- Senhor…?

- Obrigado – o mendigo tinha se ajoelha no chão aos pés de Hinata, apoiou as mãos abertas no ladrilho quadriculado da calçada e fez uma reverência tão profunda que sua testa tocou o chão. Hinata não conseguiu reagir a não ser levar a mão à boca quando ele repetiu – Obrigado!

- Senhor, levante-se… - ela agachou-se perto dele, algumas pessoas a sua volta começaram a encarar a cena – Levante-se.

Quando Hinata finalmente conseguiu tira-lo do chão pôde ver os rastros que as lágrimas deixavam no rosto dele, retirando finas camadas de sujeito de sobre o rosto enrugado, se perdendo nas bochechas um pouco caídas e nas dobras do pescoço. Agora estavam os dois chorando, apesar de as lágrimas de Hinata terem parado de cair diante da surpresa emocionante de tê-lo ajoelhado aos seus pés, o maior sinal de submissão da honra.

- Nem minha própria filha me estendeu a mão como você fez, mocinha.

- Hinata – ela disse.

- Sim – ele entendeu que aquele era o nome dela e Hinata pôde ver o sorriso nos olhos negros e inteligentes e sofredores – Ensolarado como seus olhos.

Sem-Sobrenome Hinata não tinha o hábito de dar de comer a mendigos e de tirá-los da miséria. Ela tinha o hábito de tentar ajudar a todos aqueles que estavam a seu alcance: idosos, crianças, mães solteiras, mendigos, amigas de trabalho, as tutoras do orfanato, as crianças, Naruto, Kiba, Shino e mesmo o vendedor de _takoyaki_ que torcera o nariz quando aquela moça bonita resolvera se sentar ao lado de um mendigo fétido.

Sem-Sobrenome Hinata cresceu sem saber o motivo que levara sua mãe – porque ela devia ter uma mãe – a abandoná-la, mas podia entender o motivo. Devia ser difícil criar uma criança com uma anomalia daquelas nos olhos num país ainda tão conservador como o Japão, apesar de tudo. Mas por ter sido abandonada, ela se recusava a abandonar qualquer outra criatura que ela pudesse ajudar.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder how they put a man on the moon,<br>I wonder what is like up there**_  
>Eu imagino como eles colocam um homem na lua,<br>Eu imagino como deve ser lá em cima_

O carro parou perto da pequena praça situada em frente ao grande prédio que abrigava as Seguradoras Hyuuga. Neji desceu do carro, os sapatos pretos brilhando de tão bem engraxados. Abotoou o terno ao fechar a porta, ajeitou a gravata e dispensou o motorista.

A passos largos o moreno atravessou a praça atraindo vários olhares. Mesmo aquele sendo um bairro comercial e industrial, com edifícios constituindo a maior parte da paisagem, com homens de terno circulando abundantemente, Neji não era alguém que passava despercebido. Alto, com longos cabelos castanhos e traços atraentes, seus olhos eram o que as pessoas sempre se pegavam admirando.

Seus olhos de gelo.

Tão frios como.

Ignorou os olhares todos e terminou de cruzar a longa praça já avistando a escadaria de acesso a entrada do prédio de sua empresa. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram ante uma visão desagradável incrustada no meio de seu império perfeito. Não deixaria aquilo ali, não era conhecido por apresentar defeitos em suas obras.

Parou ao lado do mendigo sentado no canto da escada e esperou que aquele maltrapilho olhasse para cima antes de falar:

- Saia de perto do meu prédio antes que eu seja obrigado a chamar a segurança – sem se alterar, Neji retirou do bolso um par de notas de dez mil ienes – Vá beber em qualquer lugar.

O mendigo olhou para as notas demoradamente; lambeu os lábios e as cobiçou, mas não estendeu a mão para pega-las. Levantou-se com dificuldade e pegou seu único pertence, um cobertor surrado. Falou olhando nos olhos pálidos do maior:

- Fique com seu dinheiro, jovem, você parece se importar mais com ele do que eu.

Hyuuga Neji não estava acostumado a ser respondido, muito menos por alguém de uma classe tão inferior a dele. Em sua casa, em sua empresa, em seu mundo perfeito, na realidade que ele conhecia, sua palavra era lei. Não havia nada mais importante. Ali fora, no entanto, no mundo, aquele mendigo tinha dito palavras que soaram como um tapa na cara. E a bochecha de Neji ardia.

Hyuuga Neji tinha muito que aprender sobre o tal mundo que o esbofeteara.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if you'll ever sing this tune,<br>All I know is the answer is in the air**_  
>Eu imagino se um dia você cantará essa música,<br>Tudo que eu sei é que a resposta está no ar_

**Caminho**

Pré-escola.

Primário.

Ginásio.

Colegial.

Trabalho.

Não tinha exatamente nenhum lugar para onde ir. Tinha apenas uma vida e podia fazer com ela o que quisesse. Só esperava poder fazer escolhas acertadas, fossem elas leva-la a algum lugar ou não.

Chegou ao parque e soltou as guias de todos os cinco cães que estava levando para passear naquele dia, mais um de seus trabalhos temporários. Atirou o Frisbee para qualquer lugar longe no gramado e esperou os cães todos correrem para alcançá-lo. Passear com cães era algo que gostava de fazer. Assim como trabalhar na floricultura e na loja de conveniência. Todos os seus trabalhos temporários eram agradáveis, pena que eram somente isso: temporários. Não que fosse problemática e não conseguisse se manter nos empregos que arranjava, mas eles chamavam temporários por um motivo diferente, os empregadores só precisavam dos serviços de Hinata por um tempo limitado, depois a dispensavam.

E assim ela seguia para tentar fazer alguma coisa diferente.

Logo ela iria sair da floricultura, o filho do dono ia voltar da Holanda onde fora estudar jardinagem por um ano, assim a morena iria ter que procurar por outro emprego.

Naruto até tinha sugerido que ela fosse trabalhar com ele, servindo de modelo fotográfica. Ele lhe dissera mais de uma vez que, apesar de ser baixa, ela tinha uma ótima silhueta e um rosto lindo, isso sem contar aqueles olhos. Mas ela recusara com um sorriso e um grande rubor. Gostava de trabalhar com pessoas, mas não exatamente de ser vista por elas.

E então Kiba lhe arranjara aquele novo bico de passear com os cães e Shino a indicara para a floricultura. Não tinha nem palavras para agradecê-los.

Ficou pouco mais de uma hora e meia no parque antes de reunir os cães e ata-los de volta as guias para levá-los cada um para sua respectiva casa. Andava distraidamente pela calçada que ladeava o parque quando seus olhos travaram sobre uma placa que ela não tinha visto quando passara dali mais cedo, uma placa muito convidativa pregada no canto da vitrine principal de uma padaria e confeitaria. Parou os cães e leu a placa uma, duas, três vezes gravando a informação bem fundo em seu cérebro. Se levasse os cães para casa e corresse de volta ali, talvez ainda pegasse a confeitaria aberta.

Atiçou os cães e sentiu seus braços serem puxados com brusquidão. Correu toda a distância até onde devia levar cada um. Agradeceu o pagamento dos donos com um sorriso e meteu o dinheiro de qualquer jeito nos bolsos antes de voltar correndo para a confeitaria em frente ao parque. Seus pulmões ardiam tanto e sua garganta pedia por água, mas conseguiu chegar no momento em que o rapaz que ela sempre via fumando do outro lado da rua, escorado a grade de segurança do parque, se aproximou da placa de "Aberto" para muda-la.

- Espere! – gritou a moça chegando à porta do estabelecimento – Por favor, espere... Eu...

- Calma, moça – tranquilizou o rapaz de rabo-de-cavalo alto abrindo a porta e saindo. Ele abriu e fechou um isqueiro, estalando-o – Eu só vou fumar ali do outro lado, você pode entrar se quiser comer bolo.

- Ah, não, não é isso – ela tentou dizer ainda ofegante – É sobre... A vaga...

- Uhn? Você sabe confeitar? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, o cigarro pendeu apagado entre seus lábios – Tem algum curso?

Hinata gelou. É claro que não tinha curso algum, crescera em um orfanato, só podia ir à escola porque era o governo que provinha esse direito as crianças. Todas as coisas que aprendera a fazer durante aquele tempo tinham sido apenas seus esforços próprios.

- Não, tudo o que eu sei aprendi sozinha – ela confessou de cabeça baixa e não viu o sorriso que o rapaz exibiu antes de se virar e finalmente acender o cigarro.

- Entre, fale com Chouji, ele não gosta muito de ouvir falar desses cursos profissionalizantes, é pura burocracia problemática.

Sem esperar mais enquanto o moreno ia para o outro lado da rua entrou na confeitaria e o sino sobre a porta tilintou. Imediatamente um rapaz gorducho apareceu de uma porta meio escondida atrás do balcão com um sorriso que deixava seu rosto ainda mais redondo.

- Sim?

- O-olá, meu nome é Hinata – ela cumprimentou com uma vênia – Eu vim por causa da vaga de confeiteira.

- Você é confeiteira?

- N-não profissionalmente, mas eu sei como fazer.

Chouji saiu de trás do balcão, usava uma roupa inteira branca de chefe, seu avental estava sujo com um pouco de farinha. Uma touca branca impedia Hinata de ver muito bem seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados.

- Meu nome é Akimichi Chouji – ele cumprimentou também – Qual seu sabor de bolo favorito, Hinata-chan?

- Meu sabor favorito? Morango com nozes, eu acho.

- E qual cor de confeito você prefere?

- De todos.

- E que tipo de chantilly você mais gosta?

- O que parecer mais saboroso.

Chouji se calou encarando Hinata com seus olhos muito apertados devido às bochechas grandes. A moça torceu os dedos das mãos uns nos outros esperando o que quer que ele fosse dizer depois de todas aquelas perguntas aparentemente sem sentido. O sino da porta tilintou e o rapaz de rabo-de-cavalo voltou para dentro. Ele cheirava a cigarro de menta, não era ruim.

- Já contratou ela?

- Uhn, ela respondeu todas as perguntas corretamente.

- Como pode haver resposta certa para aquelas perguntas sem noção?

- Um confeiteiro precisa pensar com o coração e com o estômago, Shikamaru! Você nunca vai entender isso!

Hinata esperou a discussão se desenrolar até o moreno declarar que ela estava contratada e que era para o ruivo parar de ser tão problemático. Hinata fez uma mesura profunda quando Chouji, o dono da confeitaria, aquiesceu a sua contratação e disse para ela começar na semana seguinte, deu-lhe os horários e combinaram o contrato.

Eles viraram a placa da porta para "Fechado" assim que a moça passou por ela, tão feliz que quase saltitava na rua. Aquilo, sim, era um trabalho de verdade, era um lugar em que as pessoas não precisavam dela _só por um tempo_, mas que precisavam por muito tempo. Parou um momento e esperou seu coração parar de bater tão rápido. Precisava contar a seus amigos, Naruto, Kiba e Shino. E Kurenai-sensei, também, ela ficava sempre tão preocupada com Hinata.

A passos largos e alegres pôs-se no caminho de casa.

Sem-Sobrenome Hinata nascera sem absolutamente nada. Por isso, podia escolher fazer o que quisesse, como quisesse, a hora que quisesse.

Sem-Sobrenome Hinata possui um caminho de inumeráveis caminhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sitting and watching the world going by,<br>Is it true when we die, we go up to the sky?**_  
>Sentado e assistindo o mundo passar,<br>É verdade que quando morremos vamos para o céu?_

**Despedida**

Estava chovendo. Neji quase riu da ironia, mas não o fez de fato. Não iria desdenhar a memória de seu pai rindo em frente a seu túmulo. Colocou o buquê de lírios brancos – o grande clichê dos buquês mortuários – sobre a pedra escura e ficou admirando as inscrições negras bem polidas da lápide vertical ao estilo japonês. Sabia que seu tio Hiashi estava em algum lugar as suas costa, parado em frente ao túmulo da falecida esposa, mas não ficou prestando atenção nele.

Uma pneumonia. Não tinha nada mais fácil de curar do que um simples resfriado, mas seu pai era cabeça dura demais para aceitar que precisava seguir o conselho de seu irmão e filho e ir a um médico. Não, ele não podia deixar a empresa e seus tão importantes negócios nem por meia hora para que o doutor o examinasse. E por essa teimosia a gripe inofensiva se transformara em uma pneumonia preocupante que o deixou de cama por vários dias antes de finalmente o levar. Ainda na cama vários médicos vieram visitá-lo, vários medicamentos foram ministrados, mas a doença venceu.

Hyuuga Hizashi morrera por sua teimosia, não por uma gripe.

Neji ergueu o rosto para o céu chuvoso apertando os olhos quando as gotas grandes e pesadas atingiam-lhe a face. Trincou os dentes e impediu-se de chorar ou de esboçar qualquer tipo de fúria. Porque era isso o que sentia, ali parado diante do túmulo do pai: tristeza e raiva. Passou a mão direita pelos cabelos molhados para colocá-los para trás e para se acalmar. O conjunto de terno, camisa e gravata, todos negros, estava encharcado. Era possível que Neji pegasse um resfriado por ficar sob aquela chuva.

E dessa vez realmente não pode evitar o riso de ironia.

- Adeus, pai.

Deu meia volta e tomou o longo caminho para a saída do cemitério. Seu tio o observou andar sob a proteção de um guarda-chuva e suspirou, lamentando em silêncio para Hizashi que eles tinham criado um rapaz forte, inteligente e capaz. Mas que eles também tinham criado um rapaz imune a calor humano.

Hyuuga Neji jamais retornou ao túmulo do pai. Contudo, toda semana um entregador de uma floricultura local deposita um ramalhete de flores sortidas no túmulo de Hyuuga Hizashi.

Hyuuga Neji, quando se despedia de alguém assim, despedia-se definitivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>So many things that I don't understand,<br>Put my feet in the sand when I'm walking in the sun**_  
>Tantas coisas que eu não entendo,<br>Coloco meus pés na areia quando caminho sob o sol_

**Declaração**

Hinata ficou olhando para ele com seus grandes olhos arregalados sem saber o que fazer. Sua boca estava aberta, suas mãos perto do peito e seus joelhos tremiam. Ela sabia que devia estar parecendo uma idiota parada na porta do orfanato, provavelmente com todo mundo olhando pelas janelas, mas não conseguia reagir. Seu cérebro trabalhava acelerado, tentando pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas pensava em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguia se concentrar em nenhuma delas de verdade.

Até que conseguiu fechar a boca.

E isso foi tudo.

Como Kiba fazia uma coisa dessas? Gritar a plenos pulmões que gostava dela, em frente ao orfanato, com pessoas passando na frente, em plena luz do dia? Céus, ela não tinha onde enfiar a cara!

Sem que percebesse, Hinata agachou-se sobre suas pernas e colocou o rosto entre as mãos, reação que só piorou as coisas, pois fez o Inuzuka começar a perguntar se ela estava chorando com um voz preocupada e Naruto irromper de dentro do prédio gritando que ele era um idiota por fazer a Hinata chorar de vergonha, que ela era uma menina tímida e que Kiba era um babaca. Ele inclusive segurou o moreno pelo colarinho da camisa do ginásio e o balançou até Kiba perceber o que estava acontecendo e começar a lutar e gritar de volta, dizendo que ele não podia fazer nada se gostava de Hinata.

Devagarzinho, como se eles pudessem ouvir quando ela se movesse, Hinata abriu os dedos sobre seus olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo. E teve que rir com a cena de Naruto e Kiba se pegando pelo colarinho e gritando coisas sem sentido um para o outro. Eles tinham deixado para lá o primeiro motivo de Kiba estar ali e agora estava discutindo quem tinha as notas mais altas, sendo que nenhum dos dois era realmente um bom aluno.

Hinata retirou o rosto das mãos e levantou-se. Ainda sentia suas bochechas fervendo, mas estava mais calma. Seu cérebro parara de gritar atitudes que ela não tomou e agora pensava com coerência. Apertou a bolsa contra o peito, juntou muito as pernas e ajeitou suas costas antes de abrir a boca e emitir um chamado baixo para os dois. Nenhum deles percebeu. Chamou mais alto. Kiba se virou e deu um cascudo em Naruto para que o loiro se calasse. Eles se soltaram e voltaram-se para Hinata. O Uzumaki tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e um bico, Kiba coçava a cabeça e olhava para o lado, a vermelhidão se estendia até suas orelhas.

- E-eu... – ela começou apertando as alças da sua bolsa da escola – Eu quero co-conversar com o Ki-kiba-kun.

Kiba tencionou soltar um viva, mas não o fez. Alargou um sorriso no rosto e deixou o rubor tomar seu rosto inteiro, não só as orelhas. Naruto lhe lançou um olhar de lado e subiu a pequena escadinha da fachada do orfanato e pegou a bolsa de Hinata. Resmungou qualquer coisa que ia guardar aquilo pra ela e que não era para os dois demorarem. Entrou.

A morena ainda sentia olhos em suas costas, por isso desceu os degraus e começou a andar pela calçada para longe do prédio esperando que Kiba a seguisse. Ele o fez em silêncio por todo o caminho, até ela parar no alto do barranco antes do rio canalizado. Como nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a agir, Hinata sentou-se abraçando as pernas finas tomando cuidado para sua sair não revelar nada.

- Kiba-kun – ela começou, porque um dos dois tinha que de fazê-lo. E ele já tivera todo o trabalho de gritar seus sentimentos para ela, então respirou fundo e manteve seus olhos fixos no rio – Eu agradeço seus sentimentos.

- Hinata... – ele tentou já prevendo por aquelas palavras e pelo tom de voz dela onde aquilo o levaria e seu coração se apertou; o aperto da rejeição.

- M-mas eu não posso retribuí-los agora – ela soltou de uma vez, tão rápido que nem teve tempo de gaguejar – Se você não me odiar depois disso, podemos continuar sendo amigos, assim... Assim, talvez eu possa retribuir seus sentimentos um dia, Kiba-kun.

Ela já chorava a essa altura, porque Hinata era uma verdadeira chorona, e Kiba tentou se fazer de forte, mas não conseguiu. Sentou-se de pernas cruzadas de costas para Hinata para que ela não visse a cara patética que ele estava fazendo.

- Idiota! – exclamou – Como eu posso te odiar depois de dizer algo assim? – fungou alto – Eu gosto de você, Hinata, por isso nunca vou sair do seu lado.

Palavras que só fizeram ainda mais lágrimas caírem. Kiba esperou com um sorriso até ela terminar de chorar. Quando escolheu se declarar, sabia que haveria duas possibilidades: ou ela aceitaria ou ela recusaria. Ele só não imaginara que a recusa podia deixá-lo tão honestamente contente como a aceitação.

Pôs se pé e ajudou Hinata a se levantar.

- Vamos antes que Naruto venha te buscar.

Segurou a mão dela por todo o percurso de volta, a morena não reclamou. Inuzuka Kiba estava feliz por sempre poder ficar ao lado dela, e Hinata não conseguia parar suas lágrimas, tentando inutilmente seca-las com a manga do uniforme.

Sem-Sobrenome Hinata nunca soubera rejeitar as pessoas. Não que ela tivesse recebido muitas declarações, as pessoas normalmente tinham mais aversão do que simpatia quando a viam pela primeira vez, por causa de seus olhos descoloridos.

Sem-Sobrenome Hinata tentava com todo o seu coração amar.

* * *

><p><strong>It's such a long way to go,<br>Where I'm going I don't know,**_  
>É um longo, longo caminho para seguir,<br>Para onde vou, eu não sei,_

**Encontro**

- Tenten, pela última vez, eu não vou a essa festa.

Mas Tenten o ignorou e continuou dirigindo. O jeito como pegara Neji na saída da empresa quando o expediente acabou e o colocou no carro, dirigindo pela cidade como uma louca podia facilmente ser confundido com um sequestro já que as pessoas não sabiam que eles eram amigos próximos, que Tenten era na realidade uma péssima motorista, por isso corria, e que ela ameaçara desacordar o Hyuuga com um canivete que, dizia ela, estava envenenado se ele não entrasse no carro em cinco segundos.

Tudo isso apenas para fazer a grande estátua de gelo que era Hyuuga Neji um pouquinho mais sociável levando-o a uma festa de Natal.

- Eu nem conheço o anfitrião.

- Ha, essa é a primeira vez que eu ouço o Naruto ser chamado de forma tão polida! – ela riu – Relaxa, você vai gostar dele. Naruto é modelo, eu fechei o seguro de vida milionário dele para a sua empresa, lembra?

Ah, sim, Neji se lembrava. Ele nunca vira uma pessoa mais escandalosa em toda a sua vida, mas tinha que admitir que Uzumaki Naruto tinha tudo o que um modelo bem sucedido precisava: corpo, beleza e carisma.

- Mesmo assim, Tenten...

- Cale a boca, Neji, você é irritante! – ela parou o carro aparentemente em um lugar aleatório da cidade, em frente a um parque – Você vai a essa festa e ponto final, não me obrigue a te levar até lá sedado! Agora entre nessa confeitaria e escolha um bolo de Natal, o mais gostoso e caro, eu preciso atender essa ligação.

E só então ele percebeu que o celular da chinesa estava tocando. Ela o levou ao ouvido e começou uma acalorada conversa em mandarim, provavelmente com os pais ou com o namorado, Lee. Neji desceu a contragosto, a neve e o vento frio o irritavam tremendamente. Retirou uma das mãos do bolso do sobretudo caro e abriu a porta.

O sino tilintou e uma moça morena levantou-se de trás de um dos balcões. Um rapaz de rabo-de-cavalo alto olhou para ele de esguelha, mas continuou atendendo à senhora a sua frente. Os dois vestiam avental, a moça tinha um lenço sobre os cabelos presos e sorria quando Neji se aproximou.

- Olá, em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou.

- Bolo de Natal.

"Se é que isso existe!", ele resmungou em sua mente.

Hinata sorriu mais e deu poucos passos até outro balcão onde estavam dispostos os mais enfeitados bolos, com a decoração feita em verde, vermelho e dourado, as cores do Natal. Bonecos de neve de chantilly, flocos de neve de açúcar, biscoitos, pequenos trenós, velhos gorduchos com roupas vermelhas.

- O senhor tem alguma preferência pelo...

A atendente se calou tão completamente no meio de uma pergunta que devia ser contínua que fez Neji levantar a cabeça e encarar o rosto estarrecido a sua frente. Até o seu rosto ficar tão estarrecido quando. Ele nunca vira uma pessoa que não fosse membro da Família Hyuuga possuir olhos perolados. E Hinata nunca vira _qualquer outra_ pessoa com Síndrome de Ocupação Ocular.

E era lindo.

A morena piscou repetidas vezes e desviou os olhos quando percebeu que ficara encarando aquele homem por muito tempo. O homem a sua frente pigarreou. Ele também ficara encarando-a.

- Desculpe – ela precisava se justificar – Mas eu nunca tinha visto outra pessoa com falsa cegueira. Desculpe-me, sinceramente – e fez uma reverência antes de tentar voltar a atendê-lo.

- Me desculpe também – Neji retribuiu. Ele era um cavalheiro, afinal.

Ele indicou para ela pegar um bolo ricamente enfeitado disposto no centro da prateleira mais alta da vitrine e Hinata sorriu largamente. Fora ela quem confeitara aquele e fora realmente difícil faze-lo. Havia a decoração completa de uma sala de estar européia ou americana, com lareira, árvore de natal e presentes feitos de massa de biscoitos.

Deu as costas ao homem para colocar o bolo numa das grandes caixas da confeitaria e distraiu-se de perceber os olhos brancos dele seguindo seus movimentos.

- Obrigado pela preferência – despediu-se Shikamaru da senhora que vinha atendendo e aproximou-se de Hinata – É seu parente?

- Não! – ela exclamou, parecia contente, mas depois se corrigiu – Quero dizer, não sei. Eu sou órfã, fui abandonada quando bebê.

Shikamaru se espantou com a declaração. Hinata já trabalhava na confeitaria a dois anos, porque ela não dissera aquilo antes? Será que ela tinha vergonha da sua situação?

- E como falsa cegueira não é uma anomalia exclusivamente hereditária, eu não teria como saber.

Shikamaru resmungou alguma coisa e a moça levou a encomenda até o caixa, um bolo de dez mil ienes que Neji pagou com dinheiro vivo, sem pestanejar. Hinata até ficou alguns segundos olhando para a nota alta antes de finalmente coloca-la no caixa e estender para ele, com as duas mãos, a caixa do bolo.

- Espero que goste, é um bolo muito especial – era o seu primeiro bolo de Natal na primeira prateleira da vitrine, Chouji não a deixava colocar um bolo lá a não ser que estivesse perfeito – Feliz Natal!

Poucos japoneses comemoravam o Natal a sério, somente aqueles que tinham realmente se convertido para a religião cristã, e somente olhando para o Hyuuga podia-se perceber que ele não parecia exatamente um rapaz religioso de qualquer tipo. Ele segurou o bolo em frente ao corpo.

- Sou Hyuuga Neji – ele se apresentou como manda a etiqueta, assim dando espaço para poder fazer a pergunta subseqüente – Qual seu nome?

Hinata piscou.

- Sou Hinata, muito prazer.

O rapaz assentiu sem maiores pretensões do que fazer com o nome dela em sua memória. Talvez precisasse investigar. Ela parecia ter por volta de vinte e três anos, tinha os olhos perolados pertencentes aos membros de sua família. É claro que sabia que aquela doença não era exclusiva, mas mesmo assim poderia ter havido alguma coisa no passado que não chegara ao conhecimento de Neji. E se aquela moça fosse uma filha bastarda? Agora que vira Neji ela poderia estar pensando exatamente as mesmas coisas que ele sobre parentesco e poderia tentar exigir qualquer coisa.

Deixou a loja decidido a investigar aquilo. Tenten ainda falava ao telefone, mas começou a se despedir quando viu Neji voltando. Ele colocou a encomenda no banco de trás e começou a circular o carro para ter acesso ao banco do carona quando uma voz o impediu.

- Hyuuga-san! – ele olhou para trás, Tenten também o fez e ficou surpresa com o que viu. Era uma moça baixinha usando o avental da confeitaria. Estava nevando e ela estava sem casaco, mas não parecia ligar. O que causou a surpresa, como sempre, foram os olhos claríssimos como os do seu chefe e a chinesa ficou se perguntando por que um Hyuuga trabalharia em uma confeitaria, uma vez que todos tinham fama de serem ricos e bem sucedidos?

Neji parou em frente ao carro e esperou Hinata atravessar a rua. Ela quase escorregou, mas conseguiu parar bem a sua frente.

- Hyuuga-san – repetiu – Obrigada.

Ela fez uma reverência, levantou em sua pose habitual, com as pernas muito juntas e as mãos para trás, apertando os dedos em suas costas, mas precisava dizer isso a ele. Assim como nunca antes vira outra pessoa com os olhos brancos, acreditava ser difícil que voltasse a encontrar outro como eles no futuro, por isso tomou coragem e saiu da loja, chamando-o em seguida.

- Ter encontrado outra pessoa com os mesmo olhos que eu foi... Foi o melhor presente de Natal!

Hyuuga Neji não respondeu nada. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, poderia dizer seguramente, estava chocado. O que aquela estranha estava fazendo, agradecendo-o por uma coisa daquelas? Fora o mero acaso que fizera Tenten parar na frente daquela confeitaria, porque as rotas perto do parque eram menos movimentadas àquela hora.

Olhou para a moça atrás do volante com o canto dos olhos e a chinesa parecia divertir-se com a cena. "Dá um abraço nela!", ele viu os lábios dela se movimentando e depois um sorriso. Revirou os olhos, fez uma mesura para Hinata por causa de seu gesto.

- Feliz Natal – ele finalizou antes de dar as costas a ela e entrar no carro. Tenten ainda abanou a mão para a moça antes de sumir, virando a esquina do quarteirãoo para a moça antes de sumir, virando a esquina do quarteirconfeitaria, porque as rotas perto do parque s em seguida.

s tinham .

Hyuuga Neji se foi.

Sem-Sobrenome Hinata ficou e voltou ao trabalho.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just following the road<strong>_  
>Eu só estou seguindo a estrada<em>

**Doença**

- Cuidado!

- Não toca nela!

- Vamos, pra casa, querido!

- Você vai pegar...

- Hinata...

- Ela é cega?

- Ela é esquisita!

- Esquisita!

- Aqueles olhos...

- Você viu? Aquilo não é normal!

- Não é cegueira? Então como...

- Não! Não, querido, não dê seus brinquedos pra ela!

- Esquisita!

- Demoníaco!

- Hinata...

- É contagioso?

- É terrível!

- Dói?

- Hinata...

- Deixe ela aí.

- Hinata!

Levantou os olhos, finalmente. Tinha vergonha e até um pouco de nojo de si mesma por provocar aquelas reações nas pessoas. Não era sua culpa, mas sentia-se culpada. Era apenas uma criança, o que podia fazer com seus oito anos de vida contra palavras tão duras? Só podia chorar. E fazia isso com uma frequência assustadora, na opinião dele. Uzumaki Naruto também chorava, ele também era órfão, também ouvia as pessoas falando dele, mas ele não tinha aqueles olhos e tinha um sobrenome e um motivo para ter sido abandonado, tudo explicado quando ele foi encontrado ao lado do corpo sem vida de sua mãe, morta de frio no meio da neve de janeiro. Ela segurava sua certidão de nascimento na mão. No verso, "Por favor, alguém salve meu filho.". Mas Naruto se salvara sozinho. Ele começara a chorar com toda a força de seus pequenos pulmões e conseguiu acordar Kurenai-sensei dentro do orfanato. A mãe dele morrera tentando chegar até lá numa nevasca.

Por isso Naruto sempre ajudava Hinata, pois fora para isso que ele nascera.

Para salvar.

O par de safiras brilhou para ela, junto do sorriso branco e dos cabelos amarelos.

Com delicadeza, Naruto colocou abafadores sobre suas orelhas, aqueles macios usados no inverno que servem mais para aquecer do que para impedir qualquer som. Mas como o nome dizia, as vozes foram abafadas, porque a partir daquele dia, depois de um gesto tão gentil, Hinata passou a ouvir as palavras doces de um menininho loiro de oito anos:

- Os seus olhos são a coisa mais linda que eu já vi, Hinata!

Sem-Sobrenome Hinata sorriu e agradeceu.

Sem-Sobrenome Hinata ainda ouvia, chorava e se ressentia, como qualquer pessoa. Mas isso era a prova de que ela tinha um coração que batia e sentimentos que eram bombeados por ele, que ela estava viva e tinha força, e por isso, enquanto vivesse, olharia as pessoas bem fundo nos olhos para que elas vissem toda a imensidão dos seus olhos brancos, sua anomalia, sua diferença, sua particulariedade. Para que a vissem.

* * *

><p><strong>Through walk in the sun<strong>_  
>Caminhando sob o sol<em>

**Cura**

Juntou as fotos e a papelada coletada pelo detetive particular e colocou tudo de volta na pasta.

Hinata, 23 anos, nascida em vinte e sete de dezembro, capricórnio, 162cm, 45kg, tipo sanguíneo A, orfã, Síndrome de Ocupação Ocular, confeiteira e atendente na Akimichi Pâtissier, mora na zona nordeste de Tóquio, bairro...

Várias informações, inclusive dos pais da morena. A mãe engravidara na adolescência e fora expulsa de casa. Viveu com alguns amigos até dar a luz e depois foi se refugiar na casa da avó sem contar para ninguém o que fizera com a criança. O pai era o namorado da moça que ficou completamente sem saber o que fazer quando ela sumiu sem deixar rastros. Nenhum dos dois possuia Síndrome de Ocupação Ocular, Hinata fora uma coincidência de genes recessivos, o que apenas agravou a decisão tomada pela mãe ao abandoná-la. Anomalias não são muito bem aceitas na sociedade, toma-se como exemplo disso os antigos circos de aberrações.

Melhor, isso queria dizer que a Família Hyuuga continuava a ser um círculo restristo e que ele não teria que lídar com complicações do passado.

Hyuuga Neji deixou sua sala bem arrumada num dos altos andares do prédio da Seguradora Hyuuga. Já tinha terminado tudo o que tinha para fazer naquele dia, inclusive a pequena pendência que o deixara intrigado há seis meses , quando encontrara-se com aquela moça de olhos perolados na confeitaria. Não era homem de ficar intrigado, ainda mais por tanto tempo, mas agora sabia que, com tudo esclarecido, não precisaria voltar a pensar nela.

Hyuuga Neji deixou a empresa, entrou no próprio carro e dirigiu na direção do parque quase incoscientemente. Estava com vontade de comer bolo.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá!<br>Bem, gente, aqui está minha NejiHina em resposta ao Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê. Não sei se ficou realmente tão clichê assim, mas na minha cabeça ela fazia sentido. Não sei se consegui passar esse sentido para o papel, mas juro que eu tentei fazer o meu melhor para ajudar o shipper NejiHina a crescer!  
>A música da história é <strong>_"Walk in the sun"_**, do McFly, recomendo ler ouvindo porque é uma música deliciosa.  
>Agradecimento especial e de todo o coração à <strong>_Tifa Lockhart Valentine_**por ter me aguentado surtando e por ter betado a fic, você salvou a minha vida e eu sei que ainda vou precisar muito de você. Você também arranjou uma stalker!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**  
><strong>Beijos, Tilim! :)<strong>


End file.
